


love is a doing word

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Pining, Sibling Bonding, a mix of platonic and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: He has always loved Vanya.It has always been so easy to love Vanya.





	love is a doing word

**Author's Note:**

> So I've gotten really into this show and i'm very fascinated by this dynamic (even though it fell by the wayside by the end of the season). I kinda love the idea that these two had crushes on each other as kids, but then Five disappeared and by the time he got back things were very different. Sorry if it's OOC, i was trying to make it seem like Five gets soft for Vanya.
> 
> I wish this came out better 😬

He has always loved Vanya.

As far back as Five could remember, despite all the ways their father had tried to separate them, keep them all in constant competition with each other, he knew he loved her. Growing up the way they did meant that they didn't get much affection or tenderness. Five had often wondered if he was even capable of love, if any of them were, but then he thought of Vanya. Her soft smile, her violin playing, her insightful questions, the roll of her eyes when he said something cutting. Warmth spread in his chest, because, yes, of course he loved her. It has always been so easy to love Vanya.

They would talk about all the things they'd do when they were older and free from the cold, calculating eyes of Reginald Hargreeves. All the places they would visit once Five got the hang of time travel. Because if there was anyone he wanted by his side, it was Vanya.

In the apocalypse, the guilt and anger about being unable to get back tore at his insides. Finding his siblings bodies was a crushing blow, although he never did find Vanya's body. That haunted him, not even Dolores could comfort him. He had her book for company, even though discovering Ben had already been dead for years chipped away at another piece of him.

Once back with his siblings, he was filled with both great relief and torment. If Dolores were with him, he knew she'd have something to say about the fact that the first person he informed about the impending apocalypse was Vanya.

He watched her intently as she patched his arm up, her nimble fingers carefully cleaning his wound and smoothing a bandage over it.

Their eyes met and she smiled shyly. That old familiar warmth flaring up in his chest just at the sight of Vanya. "I still can't believe you're really here, Five, right in front of me," she said.

He ducked his head a little and smirked, "I know."

"I missed you." The relief in her voice was staggering.

"I missed you too." _So much. Every day. I looked for you everywhere. I love you._ Those words stay lodged in his throat. He swallowed, grasped her hands and squeezed them.

He could never have foreseen his dearest sister caused the apocalypse he had been stuck in.

-

He hadn't averted the apocalypse but he had successfully transported himself and his siblings back in time. They were all now in their thirteen-year-old bodies, and Five was weirdly relieved to at least look the same age as his siblings.

The only cause of concern was waiting for Vanya to wake up. Five set himself up in a chair by her bed in her tiny and plain room, all but daring any of their siblings to say something to him. Allison looked reassured and ushered their brothers out of the room. Luther and Diego voicing complaints that were shut down by Allison's shush and Klaus elbowing Diego in the ribs. Newly resurrected Ben stared worriedly at Vanya and Five before silently shutting the door behind them.

It was nearly morning when Vanya finally started stirring. Her eyes opened, clouded with confusion but back to their natural warm brown. He leaned forward and reached out to place a hand on her arm. She barely noticed.

"Hey, I'm here," he said. She turned towards him, fear and guilt on her face. Her eyes were impossibly wide and wet with tears.

She opened her mouth to speak but seemed to struggle with words. Her body started to shake and Five gripped her arm, not hard enough to hurt her, just enough to get her to focus.

"I'm gonna be here to help you, Vanya," he told her, "I love you."

She took a shuddering breath, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," her voice was so quiet and full of pain.

He has always loved Vanya, and he vowed to do better by her this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think??


End file.
